


交颈之吻

by tcdds



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdds/pseuds/tcdds
Summary: 交颈之吻/三人行/率俊 佑灰[点开之前请确认尺度预警:有道具/束缚/真的是三人行 非全年龄向]





	交颈之吻

一天，小啵出门遇见骤雨，中途折回来换衣服拿伞，一进门看见桌上摆着的绣球花谢了。满世界风雨被关在门外。从那一天起，这间屋子里原先的一切就开始瓦解。  
*

“世上存在那样的地方，要脱掉便于行走的鞋子，赤着脚才能走到。”这是哥哥教他领会过的事情，说这话的时候哥哥靠在昏暗宿舍下铺的床头，小啵伸手替哥哥慢慢脱掉鞋子，是这样吗，少年总是在确认之前就先实施了，因此给哥哥带来的慌张和不快似乎可以用身体补偿。“反正总是要脱的不是吗”“这样快一点”一面这样说着一面朝墙边面色苍白的哥哥凑过去“哥发烧了，会不会很辛苦”“可是只有这样才能让....让我们韩率...”话没说完就被唇吻盖过，文俊辉额前的头发垂下来，在脸上投下阴影，怎么看也只是纤细的少年。（发烧的时候做，由于直肠的温度，进入的人会比平时更愉悦）

那是崔韩率高一的时候和高三年级的哥哥相识之初。哥哥慷慨地给他很好的礼物。之后也慢慢形成习惯，假期留校的时候，开学提前到宿舍的时候，崔韩率都会跑去找文俊辉要糖吃，哥哥总是笑着怪他莽撞，少年剥开哥哥的裤子干进去就像剥糖纸，裤子被胡乱塞在床缝里以阻挡老旧的床板乱响，过不多久又会被拿来垫在哥哥身体下面，不让男孩留下的东西淌光。“韩率啊...那个...可不可以帮哥弄一下...”“可是我想让哥含着我的东西给我讲故事”是淘气的年纪所以必须听着故事才能入睡，哥哥讲起一个遥远的地方，只有赤足者才能到达的，属于漫长又古老的时光罅隙里的故事。

就像我们一样。啵农在后来的很多年里不断回忆。  
*

全圆佑经过刚搬来半年的公寓楼下，每天下班都走这条路所以已经很习惯。他第一次路过的时候还不住在这里，他是来学弟家里参加一个无聊的聚餐，闷着头不怎么昂扬地走着，偏生这时候他抬头了。抬头便看见附近楼上的阳台角落里，靠栏杆站着的一个男孩子，漫不经心地对着夕阳出神。男孩的身体匀称修长，家居服只穿了上衣挂在身上，细细的双腿懒洋洋地晃悠着，嘴里叼着一根棒棒糖。  
就是这根棒棒糖。日后全圆佑反复回想怎么也绕不开的。文俊辉当时刚刚洗完头站在阳台门外面，因为崔韩率嫌棒棒糖不对口味就自然地接过来塞进自己嘴里，隔着打湿的发丝(发梢有点儿长 垂在颈侧)看云，看天空消沉又无聊，夜晚就要到来了所以心情又格外地轻松，想着韩率好久没在家认真吃饭---而他们今晚有个在家举办的聚餐。待会儿，聚餐结束之后，韩率的朋友们会回去，再之后就真的是晚上啦。  
他那时有点雀跃地对屋子里大呼小叫准备零食饮料的人傻笑着，仿佛也感染了这群比他小两岁的小孩莫名其妙的热情似的。  
*

文俊辉咬着嘴里的那玩意儿，舌头舔上去会发出隐约的声响，拔出来的时候还要满意地咂咂嘴，发出“啵唧”的一声。全圆佑路过的时候轻描淡写地问:“哪儿来的棒棒糖？怎么又在吃。”  
“啵农买的。”瘫坐在沙发上的猫猫回答，“他不爱吃。”  
进门先绕去浴室洗澡的人天底下还能找出第二个的话，文俊辉想，那他的男朋友一定不是很快乐。譬如全圆佑。当然，崔韩率不是不洗，而是每天运动结束后在健身房就洗得干干净净的，混血儿白皙的皮肤上透出淡淡的沐浴露香气，三个人用的是同一种---想到这里文俊辉脑子里出现了不太愉快的回忆，赶紧缩了缩脖子把那画面忘掉，把糖塞回嘴里享受甜味。

“圆佑啊---”  
“哥又喊错啦---”小孩拉长嗓门抱怨着，一边“噼啪”在哥哥屁股上留下两个掌印，刺激得文俊辉腿根一紧，被夹紧了的小孩喉咙里发出舒服的声音，也没忘了接着数落“这是哥这周第几次叫错了”“文俊辉真是傻瓜，pabo---”  
趁机不说敬语的小孩要是只是嘴上说说也就算了。可惜这两位每次口头上说出来的，不及行动十分之一狠心，全圆佑在一边慢悠悠收拾着地板上的衣服，晃着身下垂在两腿间的玩意儿听不出情绪地说:“韩率啊，不要那么计较啦，你俊哥今天太累了。”  
“哦---”小孩不开心写在脸上，身下加快了动作，晃得躬身伏在床上的文俊辉以为自己的骨架都要被拆散了，却也只能从鼻腔里缓缓发出辛苦的声音，眼前模糊一片，似乎哥哥哭得越厉害，状态就越好---这是早早与这具身体相识的弟弟有些得意地掌握着的命门。

从浴室出来就围着条浴巾的全圆佑钻进衣帽间找家居服，无意间随手翻出来一堆胡乱裹在一起的东西，杂七杂八奇形怪状，待看清楚是什么之后，哂笑着塞回去换好衣服转身走掉。  
*

绒绒的絮絮的枯萎绣球花瓣落在桌子上，没有水的陶罐也能盛装绣球花艳丽的夏天吗？  
曾经，崔韩率是经文俊辉的手给自己打开了一道门，之后他在门外门内徘徊，自此再没有离开。  
**

被从浴缸里打捞起来的人身体柔软、呼吸潮热，皮肤上的水珠经由毛巾擦拭只留下薄薄一层。文俊辉躺在床上安然陷进被子里面，刚要拿起手机就被人抽走闪着荧光的现代玩具。  
不等他撅起嘴，全圆佑就神秘主义地凑过来:“你猜小啵在衣帽间藏了什么？”

“这个真的是韩率准备的吗---哇---全圆佑，我还以为只有你会---”  
文俊辉惊叹连连地把玩着手里的小东西。好脾气的哥哥不会生气，虽然有点担心但也只是拿眼睛打量着那小而轻的球体，听全圆佑撇着嘴吐槽“我也就是一开始的两次急切了一点而已---”  
“啊我不知道，我不要听。”猫猫把被子一卷躲进枕头底下，蜷缩起身子拒绝回忆往事。适时打开门进来的混血男孩开朗地问道:“圆佑哥，你看到我买的口球了吗？”

“啊咳----”全圆佑放下手里的牛奶杯一边急忙敲打着旁边被子里鼓起来的一团，文俊辉一动没动，甚至还缩得更小了一点。

年轻真是好啊。

年轻确实很好。也只有年轻的时候才会------发觉从小看着他傻乎乎地长大了的单纯又好骗的哥哥，被别人哄得打开了双腿，按在客厅茶几旁边的地毯上干得抬不起来头，在多年同居的弟弟、也是文俊辉此前生命里唯一的伴侣面前颜面尽失------深思熟虑一番过后，淡淡说出:“哥喜欢的话那就一起生活吧。”“我没有把握哥离开我会很快乐。”“我也不可以离开。”  
“而你---”原先只是学长学弟的关系的两个人气氛一时有些僵持，“也努力给哥多带来一些快乐吧，不要再这样折磨他了。”  
此后全圆佑稍稍收敛了动辄绑缚起来欺负得人无处可逃的一套，跟崔韩率磨合着摸索着寻找床上的默契------虽然文俊辉不明白为什么是他俩磨合而自己什么也没机会做，只知道时常翻来覆去地做着做着就换人了然后在意识朦胧中喊错名字，换来的是两人份的不满---然而这对我又有什么好处呢？怨念是有的，但更多时候还是温和地包容下来，“既然生活在同一个家里那就好好相处吧。”文俊辉的性格总是这样子，接受得比别人快也比别人自然，甚至还能发展出自己的一套理论。“假如神把起初的人类分成两半再让他们受到爱情的驱使彼此吸引的话，也会有不小心分成三片的人类吧。”

说着这样的话的文俊辉，的确比其他男孩子要薄一些。全圆佑也薄，但他的身体贴上来的时候并不比混血小孩来得温柔。对于全圆佑，文俊辉从身到心认识得很清楚，是个小疯子。  
**

全圆佑亲吻文俊辉，是从胯间开始，他很会，方方面面都很厉害。崔韩率仍然沉浸在新玩具带来的新鲜感当中，认真地问着：“含着这个哥是真的不能讲话的吗？那能不能出声？”躺着的人没法给出回应，倒是全圆佑出于照顾小孩的好奇心口腔稍稍变换角度把文俊辉早已硬起来的地方往喉咙深处一裹，激得手脚被固定的人发出难耐的闷哼，透过口球传出来声音变得更软更急促，那是个遇水就会变大一些的小玩具，全圆佑熟练地吮出一点前液，想着小啵还真是长进不少。

他学会了他的一丝不苟，而全圆佑则染上一点混血小孩的不管不顾，用手加速替文俊辉揉弄着，用低沉的嗓音讲给他听:“俊尼还记不记得你说你十七岁的时候去上晚自习，身上被韩率射得乱七八糟，都来不及洗一洗只能把校服裹得严严实实的，坐在教室里等着晚上回去继续---”关于过去他们共享了许多情报，打着共同生活相互了解的名义，但往往是讲得越多，引发的灾难越难以估量，文俊辉因羞耻难耐地射在全圆佑手心里过后，扭动着腰肢感受着自己的身体被更大幅度分开，全圆佑的手指裹着他自己的东西往后穴里送，崔韩率靠在哥哥身上观察他仿佛受苦的表情，仿佛在做什么科学实验。  
小孩脸上流露出的迷惘和淡淡的郁闷，让文俊辉鼻酸了一下，口球胀大带来的羞耻感和口腔的酸痛激发眼泪，全圆佑刚刚塞进第三根手指逗弄着，文俊辉又硬起来了。  
“啵农要先进来吗。因为是啵农准备的东西今天要不要好好地这么来一次。”全圆佑没有理会文俊辉不安的扭动，双手帮助固定腿根，手脚被绳子牵在床柱上的人只能最大限度地往被子上蹭着屁股，蹭出一层诱人的红。  
“我今天想，”混血儿爬起身来看着哥哥，欧美人的骨架大，以往常常让文俊辉感叹会很累，也许是因为累才想着要别人的吧，小孩虽然笑着，眼神却让哥哥内疚，伸手去撩开文俊辉额前的头发，崔韩率说:“我想用哥的这里，可以吗？”手指替文俊辉擦掉一点漏出来的口水，抹在他脸颊上，脸颊早已染上色情的红晕，哥哥今晚很漂亮，一直都漂亮。  
文俊辉温顺地点点头，嘴里的东西被拿出去的时候一下子带走了太多水分，口腔有一瞬间干涩继而弟弟不太温柔地干了进来，原本维持一种状态久了就有点合不拢，现在他的腮帮子上鼓出来一点崔韩率的形状。几乎是一下子就被弟弟填满了。  
全圆佑一边分开文俊辉的双腿铃口蹭进去试探，一边听着啵农操弄出来的动静，他特别喜欢俊尼被干得神志不清的时候哼哼的声音，又软又疼，上颚被抵住了因而携裹着水声，生疼地落在人耳朵里，让人忍不住想去激发更多，像小孩子弄坏脆弱的玩具，又想把他重新组装起来，沿着自己对世界本能的探求。以及重构的需要。  
我们俊尼---全圆佑一边扶住文俊辉的膝盖腰上用力猛地一顶，背部绷直的人仰着头正被嘴里几乎含不住的东西刺激得不断涌出生理泪水---腰肢柔软的俊尼---全圆佑轻轻拍拍俊尼的小肚子仿佛某种预告，但也没有等人反应过来主动接纳就挤进去占据了诱发快感的甬道---啵农看着哥哥的眼泪怜惜地用手擦去，但好像怎么也擦不完，“哥试着吞一下吧不然你难受我也不舒服”这样耐心地教着，不知听进去了没有，但好歹是顺利了一些，由着他将自己尺寸可观的性器整个填进去抵到喉咙里，哥哥是温柔的人呢，始终没有把牙齿送出来，虽然又是哭又是发出忍耐的声音，但还是有在努力吃进去，“哥喜欢，是吗？”明知道身下的人已经无力点头却还是问了，下一秒文俊辉仰起脖子发出无声尖叫----那是被快感冲击的神情，全圆佑操得格外用力仿佛不愿等，也是啊，三个人的夜晚有什么可等的呢，不卖力一点就隐隐觉得要被下去，存在于某处的天平会倾斜----哪怕现在文俊辉也许连谁在自己身体里面都说不上来。

“我跟你说过，”全圆佑微微喘着气从喉咙里发出有些粗的嗓音，“绑住手脚是不一样的，俊尼也不会受伤---”一面说一面感觉到捅进某个点俊尼的腰一下子塌陷下去，便照着角度用力抽送几下，文俊辉立起来的性器打在他肚子上，不断渗出来的液体黏连着和后穴里滴滴答答出来的东西混成一片，身体逐渐变软仿佛烹煮得烂熟，而应声哼唧几下之后，崔韩率射了出来。

“我，原本，想抽出来再射的，哥辛苦了呀......”高潮过后的混血男孩在灯光下看起来湿漉漉的，断断续续地喷着鼻息伏在哥哥身上亲吻，文俊辉嘴角漏出来他自己的还有弟弟的混  
杂成一股的液体，哥哥辛苦地红着脸往下吞咽，害羞地躲避着蛰人的吻---像欧美电影里的吸血鬼一样，弟弟伸出牙齿，轻轻叼起哥哥胸前的一粒，用力吮吸过后再安慰似地舔弄几下，“马上就变红了诶，哥这里好敏感，像女孩子一样。”

全圆佑射出来之后也没有马上退出，而是控制着文俊辉的身体等待肠壁翻搅的高潮差不多过去，再慢慢打着磨旋揉弄着稀烂泥泞的部位，感受到文俊辉的反应再一下子抽身---被固定住手脚的人无力挽留，空虚地张着双腿，几乎在全圆佑离开后的下一刻，崔韩率贴心地搂住哥哥的身体，像从前一样，独自占据着的身体，又软又热地被抚弄在怀里，小孩进入得很有耐心，但因为哥哥刚刚经历了高潮肠壁里水分丰富，几乎是不怎么吃力地就重新被塞满，开始新一轮的缠绵。

全圆佑随手拿起地板上的衣服擦了擦自己的下身，靠在床沿替文俊辉清理着嘴角的水光淋漓，泪眼不必擦拭，而用嘴唇抚慰，边吻着眼睫边解开手腕处的绳子，被稍稍扶起来一些的身体容许了下面被顶弄得更深，但还没来得及发出呜咽，全圆佑伸出手托着他溽湿的头发，耐心地、绵长地交换一个吻，房间里响起间错的水声，一颗泪珠从眼角逃离指尖的驱逐，缓缓下滑沿着星球深处的引力跌入看不见的轨道。


End file.
